Prelude To Love
by OrangeSky99
Summary: "It was the meeting with you that shapes me as a person. It was a beautiful and fleeting moment I wouldn't trade a second of it for anything in this world. God knows I would give up everything to have just one more chance to see you again. " [Claire x OC before Mineral Town]


The ocean's night sky was simply the most amazing thing Claire had ever witness in her entire life. the vast stretching dark sky, stars scattered like precious jewels, they gleamed brilliantly, a sky unlike anything she had ever seen at her gloomy hometown.

Her blue eyes was transfixed on the edge of the horizon, where the night sky and the black ocean blended. She peered down the rippling surface of the sea from the safety of the ship's rails and shivered. Claire imagined her body plunges inside the numbing cold water, harsh tides pull her in deeper and deeper, her body crushed by the weight of water, the pressure and the freezing cold choke her, taking the light away from her eyes as her consciousness slowly ebbs away.

"Hey, You!"

Startled by the sudden voice calling out to her, Claire jerked away from the rail as if it was a burning metal. A man glared anxiously at her, and she was immediately hit by the realization, and shook her head furiously. The guy looked like he's ready to sprint and snatched her back to safety.

"Hey, I'm okay!"

The expression on the man's face softened but obviously still in doubt.

"You looked like you're a second away from jumping off, you know." he raised an eyebrow at her.

Claire bit her lip as the guy carefully approached her and stretched out his hands to her.

"Come down." He said softly, a meter away from Claire who was still on the rail step, hands waiting for Claire's to take them.

Claired reached to the man and he grabbed her tight. His hands were warm. She tumbled a bit as gravity pulled her towards his body; and when their body pressed together for a brief moment, she felt his hands securely grabbing her on her the small of her back.

his hands were warm.

It was such a fleeting moment she didn't get to savor the tender feeling of another person's comforting warmth against her body, and by the second she realized that, he already let go and firmly planted her on the surface of the wooden floored deck, steadying her wobbly footing.

He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her slightly shivering body. Claired closed her eyes, quite unwillingly enjoying the gentle touch on her temple as he was brushing off strands of hair off her face.

"Now," he said, smiling. "Let's get you inside. It's too windy up here. Are you okay?"

Claire nodded.

The guy dragged her to the warm lounge, and handed her a cup of steaming tea and took a seat across from he. He waited patiently for her to calm down from her shivering.

The guy introduced himself as a merchant who's traveling from town to town to get supplies. That, and some other adventures, he told Claire with a laugh, before firmly shook her hand. "I'm Ace."

"Uh.. I'm Claire."

"So, Claire, whatever the heck were you doing leaning off the rail like that?"

She was surprised by the rugged and straight-forward question Ace threw at her. She felt like she was a child of 12 years old once more, being scolded by her father.

"I..I was just sightseeing.."

"Whatever the heck is there to see in such a dark night?"

"Well.. the stars are pretty.."

"Oh yes, they really are. I love them stars. I just don't take the hastle of walking to the edge of the deck in the midst of the dark and cold wind to stare at them though..because they are right above and all I have to do is crane my neck up. Don't you think?"

Claire laughed out loud, She didn't know what was so funny about it but she laughed anyway, eyes wet. and Ace was slightly taken aback by her reaction.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Ah..I'm sorry. But you sound exactly like my old man."

Ace grinned and gave her his room number, telling her to knock up and bring him along whenever she felt like sightseeing again.

She never did, of course.

It seemed to Claire that everywhere she went on that vast cruising ship, Ace was there too. As if it's some kind of a destiny, they ended up meeting each other a lot since that day.

At first it was mighty annoying. Ace would stick up to her and follow her around. But she put up with him, and turn out he's got lots of interesting things to tell and teach her. He would show her places she had never been on the ship. He would take her to watch a group of whales that were swiming terrifyingly near. He told her his stupid jokes and Claire would find herself laughing herself to sleep thinking of it when she retreated back to her bed at night. they've become fast friend. Ace talked to her about the work he do , the places he went to, the people he met and so on. Ace was always willing to answer everything Claire asked him. She would throw him endless questions and he'd gladly tell her anything. This made Claire feel rather obliged to answer his questions since it's only fair that way. That was how Claire warmed up to him. She'd smile and laugh at his antics. As if in return she told him things she never really tell anyone else before. Their conversations were trivial, but the time they spent together was the most fun Claire had for years and she really enjoyed his company. Ace was the one person she never knew she needed.

Ace invited Claire to meet some of his acquaintances, which she was reluctant to say yes to but agreed to it in the end. Ace had this way of speaking that coaxes the other person. Claire fell victim to this and just couldn't refuse his bright smile and pleadings.

She put on her good gown for the occasion, feeling slightly out of it; and began to second guess her decision. Ace was an anomaly but she never feel comfortable talking to people she barely know. But she trusted her gut feeling and put on a light makeup and head out to the bar anyway.

Ace was already there by the time she arrived. He flashed her a white teethed smile as Claire made her way to him, slicing through the crowd.

"You look..great." his eyes shone as he grinned at her, noticing the unusual attire. Claire really looked dashing in that simple gown that night. "Aren't you cold though?"

Claire shook her head and smiled. "So your friends aren't here yet." She stated the obvious, nervously glancing about. Ace pointed his thumb to the center of the room, where some couples are slow dancing to the live music. Piano and guitar harmoniously blending in with sweet voice from the female singer. People are dancing languidly, intoxicated by the music and the faint sound of crashing ocean waves.

The bartender passed Claire a pretty looking drink of yellow and pink that smells like tropical fruits. it's called The Prelude to Love, he told her with a wink, after giving both Ace and herself a meaningful look. Ace laughed it off and thinks it's one hell of a cheesy name for a drink.

"I'll treat you tonight. Have as many drinks as you like." Ace grinned at her and Claire laughed. "Really? I'm not holding back then."

"Family..? ah..no such thing.. I had a girlfriend. She'somewhere out there. Haven't met her in years, bet she's forgotten about me already. Come to think of it, she might aswell be married by now. No senseless girl would wait for someone like me.. well how about you, how's your boyfriend?"

"Me? Ah.. no boyfriend. I murdered him long ago."

Ace winced. Claired grinned.

"I dont know what happened but you will find happiness. I'm sure of it." He muttered, playing with the ice on his glass, clanking it side to side.

Claire frowned. "How can you be so sure? It's not like you can see the future."

"We will reach the shore in matter of hours. Don't you feel excited? I'm beginning to get real tired of the sight of water."

"Don't you worry. Your life will turn out good. That's for sure."

"Stop saying such irresponsible thing. If it turn out to be shit how are you gonna make it up to me?"

"You know what, life is like a festival. It will surely end someday. Think happy thoughts. We gotta enjoy it while it last."

A couple of songs later Ace's friends came and greeted Claire cheerfully. They had a fun night talking with each other. Claire's shy nature was obvious at first but it evaporated with the shots of drinks and deepening night. She was throughly drunk at the end of it that Ace needed to escort her back to her compartment.

Claire and Ace went outside for a bit of fresh air and salty smell of the ocean to clear their heads before retreating back to their rooms.

The weather outside was really harsh though; Claire struggled to keep her shawl in place as strands of her hair was slapping her back and forth due to the wind. Ace laughed himself silly at the sight and offered her his mantel, which she accepted both apologetically and gratefully.

The jacket warmed her shivering body, and uneasy heart.

She stole a glance Ace's face, at his gleaming eyes that was looking up to marvel the brightly shining jewels on the sky, before also looking at them herself.

"ah—a shooting star. Did you get that? "

"Umm..? Where?"

"It's gone. You've missed your chance."

"Let's wish for something, anyway."

He smiled at her. Claire brought in her hands together and closed her eyes. How I wished for this night to never end.

"What did you wish for?" Ace nudged her and Claire opened her eyes slowly. She deadpanned him and shook her head. "I'm not telling you. It won't come true if I tell."

Ace frowned at her and shrugged.

"You must wish for something cool. Ah..as for me I only wish for free meals and free drinks..." he laughed heartily, and that made Claire laughed too. There is something about this man, Claire thought to herself. the way he talk and laugh, it was all crystal clear and without pretense. It had the power of putting people at ease. How she envied him. His smile gives warmth and comfort. How she wish she could forever stare at those wrinkles on his eyes when he smiles. She couldn't forgive herself for having feelings like this towards a man she had only known for merely days.

She chased the unpleasant thoughts away, and tore her eyes from him, to look back at the night sky.

"Claire. Do you think I could borrow some money from you?" he grinned at her, and she was dumbfounded at this sudden request. Before she could responded Ace heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"..Nevermind. you don't look like you have anymore money than I do."

"I don't think I'll give you a cent even if I'm loaded." She haughtily said, which earn her another bark of laughter from him.

"Ah! How refreshing! I've never met someone quite like you." Ace sniffed, wiping away some tears from the corner of his eyes.

"You know what, I'm so happy to meet you." Ace said to her, quite solemnly. Claire blinked and thought to herself begrudgingly. _You out of all people..I should have said that, and not him._

"You're the first person that have seriously listened to my stupid chatters. Honest." He continued, "And I really appreciate that." Claire opened her eyes wide, she never knew he thought of her that way.

"I enjoy talking to you. I dont know what it is but I really feel at ease telling you my stories. Most people just dismiss it as loads of bullshit but you take them seriously."

"I.." Claire began. "I'm not that good of person.. you don't know me." She's bemused. Ace grinned, and decidely ignored her statement.

"You have a great smile. I wish I could show you how your eyes are smiling. You're not shallow. Being shallow is not good. But you're not. You can believe me on this. It's true. " He continued. "I may not be a good guy but I never lie."

Claire shook her head furiously, tears are pooling on her eyes. _What is he—why—_

He had stopped laughing and stared solemnly at her. Claire stared at him back and she faltered. Ace stepped closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle caress.

"It's only the truth that I don't know you. But this is how I feel, and I know by heart that you're such a good person. I dont know where you came from, or where you're going..but your future is going to be great. And it's waiting for you anxiously somewhere out there." He lifted her chin up to face him. "Please don't ever try to throw your life away. Promise me."

At that Claired bursted out into a crying mess. Ace knew. He knew that Claire was really close to jumping off the rail that day. But it was not pity that moved him to pick her up. He was a lost soul himself. He was a lot like her, more than she could ever know. He had fallen for her wavering eyes, for her warmth, for her youth and innocence, and he wished to keep her from falling apart. It was worth a try to figure out if they could find a future, side by side.

And in the midst of a colorless night both of them hang tightly onto each other. There was only sound of the wind and the crashing ocean waves. Even the sky seemed to be void of the gleaming stars. Ace held Claire until her tears stopped flowing, and her knees were weak from so much strength she let out to cry.

Heavy clouds were pooling together and the night sky was not to be seen anymore. The ocean was ominously calm all of the sudden and the hurling wind was no more.

Ace carried Claire to her compartment and tucked her to bed, leaving her with kisses and hugs and promises of tomorow.

It was only matter of hours before they reach the shore.

On the outside a storm is raging on; Claire and Ace was fast asleep.

Both of them dreamed the same summer day of relentlessly shining sun and sands on the beach.

-end-


End file.
